


I Love You Just The Way You Are

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: M/M, Xeno, suitfucking?, this was entirely inspired by how eldritch horror looking the Kuuga SIC Figuart is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: It turns out that Kuuga has one more form that no one knew about. And this one likes Ichijou.
Relationships: Godai Yuusuke/Ichijou Kaoru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	I Love You Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> *comes back after two weeks with no desire to write like whaddup, here's this thing*
> 
> Takes place after episode 48. Seriously, this entire fic was born after seeing pictures of SIC Kuuga and talking about it with friends, and wondering what Ichijou thinks of that form, and it just turned into...this.

“GODAI!!”

Ichijou’s voice echoed across the otherwise silent terrain, followed by his clumsy footfalls across the snow-covered ground, his head full of silent prayers to a god that he didn’t really believe in.

Godai was so still. But he would be all right. He _had_ to be all right. He’d made it this far…to be taken down now, at the very end, would be far too cruel.

As much as Ichijou wanted to go to Godai’s side immediately, he knew he had to check the other figure first. Daguva. Number 0. He knew that Godai had felt some measure of fear about facing the final Grongi, the most powerful and ruthless one, knowing there was a possibility that he wouldn’t come back from the fight. 

To beat Daguva, he had to become just like him. That black-armored form, the harbinger of ultimate darkness. He’d been in control of himself when he’d left Ichijou at the bottom of the mountain, but now?

It was surprising that Daguva hadn’t exploded, like all of the previous Grongi that Godai had fought. Well…no, not all of them. B1 and B9 had been shot…and although B1’s body had not been recovered, B9’s had been. Perhaps the more powerful ones simply…died as the humans did. 

Portions of Daguva’s body were littered with what had to have been heavy strikes, his skin purple with heavy bruising…and some areas were caved in.

Like the left side of his skull.

Ichijou’s hand slipped beneath his jacket, keeping his eyes fixed on the unmoving form. He seemed highly unlikely that Daguva would recover from such wounds, but there was a desire to make absolutely certain, and that would involve putting a bullet into the Grongi’s head. And somehow, Ichijou didn’t know if he could do that.

Movement out of the corner of his eye drew his attention from the blood-splattered figure in white, to the other blood-splattered figure across from him, one that Ichijou knew too well.

“Godai?” he said, keeping his voice low.

This was the moment. The moment he’d know if Godai was still himself…and if he wasn’t…

Ichijou’s fingers closed around his gun’s grip.

Godai barely managed to push himself up far enough to meet Ichijou’s gaze, before his bloodied lips quirked up into a smile, and he lifted a hand, his thumb beginning to extend.

Then he collapsed on the ground once again, sending up a small puff of fresh snow, and Ichijou immediately went to his side, hand moving from his gun to grasp at Godai’s shoulder. “Godai! Can you hear me?”

Faster than his eyes could follow, Godai rose to his feet, sending Ichijou tumbling back on his ass in the snow. His eyes were wide, but Ichijou somehow doubted that Godai was looking out from them, and he bit off a curse.

Then, Godai was…changing. Ichijou expected to be face to face with the form he’d last seen Godai in, but…no, this was much like Kuuga’s red armor, only…wrong. If this had been Kuuga’s normal form, then Ichijou would have understood the fear that the police had had toward Number 4.

He was taller than usual. Bulkier. His armor seemed…ridged, he supposed. As Ichijou watched, the area of Kuuga’s helmet that had looked somewhat like a bug’s mandibles actually opened, and an unearthly shriek echoed in the air. 

And then his gaze settled on Ichijou.

Ichijou thrust his hand into his jacket once again, terror bubbling up inside him, but then Kuuga was on him, pulling his hand free of the garment and pressing it against the ground. He was moving closer, and Ichijou found himself noticing that Kuuga had teeth now, very large teeth that could surely rip him to shreds.

Then a tongue was slipping out of his mouth, running very gently across Ichijou’s cheek, and he froze, sucking in a surprised breath.

Large clumsy fingers fumbled with Ichijou’s jacket, managing to draw the zipper down slightly, but then there was the sound of tearing fabric near the collar of his shirt, and that mouth was looming closer, closer, until Ichijou felt teeth grazing across the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

_Oh god, he’s going to kill me_.

Ichijou’s arms went around Kuuga’s—around _Godai’s_ —form, and he couldn’t help but grasp at him, feeling the odd texture of the armor beneath his hands.

“Godai…”

Teeth closed on his skin, and Ichijou heard a strange sound, like a combination of insects clicking and the rumbling sound of a large vehicle, but…it was coming from Kuuga.

And, Ichijou belatedly realized, he wasn’t being eaten. Or ripped apart. No, if he had to take a guess at what Kuuga was doing, it seemed more like he was…nibbling at Ichijou’s neck. In an amorous way. Some of it _did_ feel good, he had to admit, soft gasps leaving his lips.

When Kuuga finally drew back, his tongue was running up the length of Ichijou’s neck, which was an odd feeling, he had to admit.

And then Ichijou realized he was feeling something else odd, something further down, something that felt suspiciously like an erect phallus rubbing against him. And it was big.

Impossible, was Kuuga going to..?

The tongue trailed up to run across Ichijou’s lips, and he couldn’t help but part them, feeling the tongue slip into his mouth slowly, feeling so much like Godai’s always did, that he couldn’t help but moan softly, his fingers digging into Kuuga’s…skin? Armor? He felt the cock pressing against him twitch, felt it grow even harder where it was pressing against him.

Kuuga shifted slightly, and then it _was_ pressing against him, rubbing firmly against Ichijou’s slacks, and he couldn’t help but whimper. It didn’t seem possible that this would work, there was no chance that it would fit inside him, was there? But—absurdly enough—he wanted to try. It was Godai, after all. It was Godai, and even if they’d never said the words to one another, Ichijou loved him.

He could feel Kuuga’s hands moving to his hips, pressing his shaft even more insistently against him, and Ichijou couldn’t help but moan again. He didn’t want any more of his clothing to get ripped, especially since they were still up on the mountain, and it was getting colder. God, was he insane for even considering this, in such a location where he could wind up with frostbite?

Even so, Ichijou found himself reaching down to unfasten his belt and slacks, unzipping his jacket the rest of the way, unbuttoning the shirt, wanting to shove every last stitch off his body so he could show Kuuga—Godai—that he trusted him. That he wanted him. 

The clothing did slowly make its way off Ichijou’s body, as Kuuga licked and nipped his way downward, leaving several bite marks along the way. There would be absolutely no explaining those, Ichijou thought to himself; he’d have to make certain to not use the showers at the station until they healed.

Kuuga’s gaze locked onto him as his tongue flicked across a hardened nipple, and a gasp left Ichijou’s lips, quickly turning into a needy moan as it moved to lave attention on the other nipple, until they both couldn’t possibly get any harder. 

When Kuuga reached the waistband of Ichijou’s slacks, he shifted and hurriedly pushed them down. He wanted more, _needed_ more! A shiver ran through his body as he anticipated what would happen next.

Whatever he’d been expecting, it hadn’t been for Kuuga to scoop him and his discarded clothing up into his arms, and run out of the open clearing, into the trees, deeper into the forest and further away from where they’d arrived. Ichijou only prayed he’d be able to find his way out of here before he froze.

Surprisingly, there was an old shack, and even though part of the roof and one of the walls were half caved in, at least it would offer some protection from the elements. At least Ichijou wouldn’t be laying in the snow, in his wet clothes.

Kuuga carefully squeezed past the collapsed wall and into the shack, and to Ichijou, it already felt much better than being outside. It had clearly been abandoned, and little remained beyond a few broken pieces of furniture covered by ratty sheets.

Kuuga pulled one of the sheets off what had once been a chair, and laid it on the floor, before depositing Ichijou on top of it, watching him wriggle out of the last of his clothing, and he could practically smell the desire rolling off Ichijou.

Kuuga wanted to mate with him.

His hands trailed over every inch of Ichijou’s body, feeling how cold his skin was. It wouldn’t do, for him to wind up sick or worse…

Kuuga reached over to grab the tattered sheet covering another piece of furniture, and it was thankfully large enough to cover them both. He drew closer to Ichijou, trying to transfer some of his body heat over to him before they continued. He couldn’t help but rut against Ichijou as he held him close, however, wanting nothing more than to bury himself inside him…and judging by Ichijou’s soft gasps, and the way his arms went around his body, he, too, wanted it just as badly. 

“Godai…” Ichijou breathed, his hands moving up Kuuga’s back, feeling the ridged edges of his spine beneath his fingers. He may have felt different to Ichijou, but it was still Godai. It was unmistakable, the way he touched Ichijou, the way he was taking things slowly.

How exactly would they _do_ this, Ichijou suddenly wondered. They were in a shack in the middle of nowhere—it wasn’t as if they had lube. And given Kuuga’s size, there was no way Ichijou wanted to attempt doing this without using _something_. 

As if reading his thoughts, Kuuga stilled, then shifted back until he was between Ichijou’s legs, and he watched Kuuga’s tongue slip out of his mouth, feeling it run messily over his thigh, moving so teasingly close to his own shaft, before it began probing at his ass.

Ichijou’s head fell back with a surprised gasp as the tongue continued its ministrations, running over his entrance, each swipe a bit more firm than the one before, until it abruptly dipped inside his body. A soft mewl left his lips, his hips bucking up off the floor. It felt so good, but still, it wouldn’t be enough as far as prep went.

That didn’t stop it from feeling amazing, though. Kuuga’s tongue somehow moved in a way that a human’s tongue couldn’t, and it worked its way deeper into him. Ichijou gasped Godai’s name…

Then the tongue left his body, and Ichijou whimpered softly. He felt Kuuga’s shaft rubbing against his ass once again, but this time, he noticed something…wet, almost slimy, smearing onto his skin.

Then he felt Kuuga’s finger, covered in the same wet, slimy substance, begin to work its way into his body. Ichijou’s gaze lowered to Kuuga, watching him closely, until Kuuga withdrew his finger and gave himself a few strokes. Ichijou noticed an abundance of thick, glistening fluid on Kuuga’s shaft, before Kuuga slipped his finger back into him. 

He wasn’t certain what it was, if it was some kind of lubricant that Kuuga generated on his own, but…well, it seemed to be just as effective as the lube he and Godai used.

It felt like it took far too long for Kuuga to work him, but Ichijou knew he was being extra careful because of his size. And maybe with the lubricant that was already covering his shaft, there was a chance that Ichijou would be able to handle it.

Ichijou found himself being drawn up onto his hands and knees, and then Kuuga seemed to be wrapping himself around him, holding him close as he began to press his length into him.

Ichijou was surprised at how easily Kuuga’s shaft slid into him. After having seen its size, he’d been certain it would have taken much more prep, or it would have been moving very slowly as Kuuga entered him, but…god, it was such an odd thing to be thinking about. Why was he wasting time thinking about it, when Kuuga was inside him?

He definitely could not be ignored, Ichijou came to realize after only a few minutes. Kuuga’s girth was greater than Godai’s, and the length had Ichijou still wondering if the entire thing would fit inside him.

Once again, that strange rumbling clicking sound echoed in Kuuga’s chest, and Ichijou took it to be a sound of pleasure. Then he couldn’t help making his own sound of pleasure as Kuuga began to move, his entire body wrapped around Ichijou’s own as he thrust into him.

“Godai…” Ichijou gasped, feeling him shift into him a bit deeper, brushing against the spot that made him see stars. Kuuga’s hand encircled Ichijou’s length, his touch so surprisingly gentle as he pumped him, and before Ichijou knew it, he was gasping Goda’s name as he came, his body shuddering even as Kuuga’s pace increased. Then there was a clicking sound that almost sounded like Ichijou’s name, and Ichijou could feel Kuuga’s release filling him and beginning to slowly run down his thigh.

Ichijou all but melted onto the floor when Kuuga withdrew from him, and he felt Kuuga nuzzling him, hands trailing slowly over his body, as if he simply could not get enough of him. He could feel tongue and teeth trailing along his skin, and he moaned softly, feeling his body stirring yet again.

Whatever Godai needed, he was happy to give to him. As many times as he needed it.

*

When Ichijou woke, much later, he realized that he’d been slipped back into his clothing without realizing it. Then…had Godai..?

He sat up, untangling his limbs from the sheet—and a musty-smelling throw blanket he hadn’t seen before; something else from the shack’s remnants?—and squinted into the darkness. There was a small, dying fire going in the fireplace, which only gave off a small amount of light, but as far as he could tell, Ichijou was alone.

His hands went to his jacket pockets, making sure that his cell phone and keys had not been lost, and he frowned as the search also turned up a piece of paper, folded into an origami crane. After a moment’s hesitation, he unfolded the paper, not seeming at all surprised when his gaze settled on Godai’s handwriting.

_Ichijou-san,_

_I’m sorry I had to leave before you woke up. I think it’s easier this way. I’m not sure exactly what happened before…I’ve never changed into that form before today, and I thought that black-armored form was the last one. I want to make sure that it’s safe for me to be around other people, so I’m going off on my own for a bit. I hope you won’t hate me for this. For any of it. Because I love you, Ichijou-san, and I don’t want to come back until I’m 100% sure that I won’t hurt you, or anyone else. I’m taking this just as seriously as I did when I first became Kuuga. But I will come back someday. I don’t know when. I won’t ask you to wait for me, but…if nothing else…please don’t forget me._

_Godai Yusuke_

Ichijou exhaled shakily, and he bowed his head, his fingers tightening around the paper.

“I love you too, Godai. And I _will_ wait for you. I don’t care how long it takes.”


End file.
